


UN PROBLEMA LLAMADO NAVIDAD

by tabora



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Jared tiene un problema.





	UN PROBLEMA LLAMADO NAVIDAD

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia esta escrita para el "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.  
> Es la tercera historia. Christmas song´s  
> Espero que os guste.

3\. Christmas song´s

UN PROBLEMA LLAMADO NAVIDAD  
de Tabora.

Jared piensa, lo hace mucho y ahora tiene un gran tema sobre el que pensar.

Tal vez la culpa la tienen sus padres y las fiestas…

A ver, le encantan las fiestas de Navidad, siempre le ha pasado. Cuando era pequeño todos participaban en la decoración y su madre hacia deliciosas recetas de familia, dulces y galletas por las que todos peleaban hasta que Sherry empezaba a repartirlos en bolsas de tela de colores, bolsas que se convertían en los tesoros más queridos durante las fiestas. Luego estaba la música, sus padres acostumbraban a poner versiones de las canciones navideñas, todos los años aparecía alguna nueva y se reproducía por toda la casa, haciendo que todos terminaran opinando sobre cual versión era mejor.

Tal vez es por eso, la verdad es que nunca se ha parado a analizarlo.

Este año se acercan las fiestas y todo está un poco más complicado. No es que no le haga ilusión que Danni esté allí, sabe que es un decisión que todos han pensado mucho, y que ella está entusiasmada con la participación en la serie, pero, que ella este allí complica toda su “apacible y secreta vida”.

Porque no solo esta Danni, también esta J.J y ella adora estar con Jensen. Es por eso por lo que es bastante difícil quedarse a solas con el rubio. A pesar de lo que la gente cree, todos están viviendo en la casa de ellos comparten y J.J ha empezado a invadir sus lugares privados con sus risas, cuentos y canciones…y ahí es donde vamos.

Ya es casi navidad y J.J insiste en que Jensen cante para ella todo el tiempo, lo que es un “gran” problema para él. 

Tal vez tenga un problema, o tal vez es su enamoramiento por el rubio, que ya le hace sentir demasiado…

Y es que , Jensen es precioso, vale que a él no le guste que se lo diga, pero es que le encanta esa palabra y Jensen lo es. Precioso con sus enormes ojos verdes, precioso con sus arruguitas que se hacen presente cuando ríe feliz, precioso con esas pecas que odio durante mucho tiempo, pero que ahora acepta, precioso con esa boca hecha para besar y ser besado, precioso con ese cuerpo firme y de piel suave, incluso sus piernas son preciosas, con la curvatura justa para apretar sobre su cintura cuando le lleva a la cama. Y su voz…

Su voz no es preciosa, no para él no lo es. Su voz es un canto de sirenas que le atrae hacia la locura, pero Jared se puede mantener firme, es “solo” Jensen hablando…”solo“es eso. Cuando canta, es otra cosa, normalmente Jared cuando le escucha cantar solo puede pensar en ponerse a sus pies, declararle su amor y donarle sus pocas o muchas riquezas, sus hijos y su alma.

Pero cuando canta una canción de navidad…ahí sí que tenemos un problema. Porque por alguna extraña razón, cuando Jensen canta un “villancico”, como los llaman sus amigos hispanos, Jared no siente ni padece por el niño que nace, ni por los regalos que trae Papa Noel… él solo puede pensar en esa voz grave que le pone los vellos de punta, que excita todos los poros de su piel y que le hace desear empotrar al pecoso contra la pared y conseguir que esas palabras se conviertan en jadeos y en su nombre susurrado mientras se corre entre sus brazos. 

Y el muy puñetero, desde hace dos años no hace más que cantar eso de “Have yourself a merry little Christmas…” ¿Pequeña?  
Pequeña no es el término adecuado para su “navidad”, esa que se pone en pie de guerra cada vez que el rubio empieza a cantar mientras le sonríe.

La verdad es que empieza a creer que tiene un problema con las navidades o con las canciones de navidad, o con el puto Jensen Ackles que le mira de forma lujuriosa mientras empieza a tararear…

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on your troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the Yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be miles away  
Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
TGather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the…"

Naaaa, el problema que él tiene se llama Jensen y es un jodido provocador.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rAU9dVb_8dE


End file.
